Current steering DACs are commonly implemented in segmentation form which is a compromise between performance and complexity. The segmentation of the current steering DAC is divided into two parts: the most significant bit (MSB) section and the least significant bit (LSB) section. The MSB section uses thermometer coding for accuracy and the LSB section uses binary coding to save area and complexity of decoding. Integral non-linearity (INL) is a measure showing how much the DAC transfer characteristic deviate from an ideal one. That is, the ideal characteristic is usually a straight line; INL shows how much the actual voltage at a given code value differs from that line, in LSBs (1 LSB steps). The (INL) requirement of a DAC depends on the matching of these unit cells. INL determines the resolution and accuracy of the DAC and the matching is inversely proportional to the size of the unit cell.